


Yet Another Average Day In Lazy Town

by Gamesy



Series: Welcome To Lazy Town, A Place Where You Want To Stay [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drinking, First Time, Football | Soccer, Hangover, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesy/pseuds/Gamesy
Summary: This is the continuation of parts 1 and 2 from the "Welcome To Lazy Town, A Place Where You Want To Stay" series. Thanks for all of the support, and I hope you all enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of parts 1 and 2 from the "Welcome To Lazy Town, A Place Where You Want To Stay" series. Thanks for all of the support, and I hope you all enjoy!

“Robbie, you’re pale as a ghost. Why are you so nervous?” asked Sportacus with concern.

“I’m just… I feel like… Well. How do you think they are gonna react to seeing me. I mean it has been a month.”

“Trust me, the kids are so excited to see you. Just relax.”

The two entered the playground area where all the kids were playing. They all paused at the same time. Simultaneously they all let out a loud, “Robbie is back!” They all rushed to give the villain a grand group hug. All the attention turned Robbie’s cheeks red. “We missed you a whole lot,” said Stephanie with a huge grin.

Robbie was finally able to relax as he replied, “I’m glad to be back!”

“Hey, hey, Robbie we were just about to start a game of soccer. Do you wanna play with us?” said ziggy in his annoying high pitched voice.

Sportacus quickly assured Ziggy, “Sure, Robbie will play! The doctor said it would be good for him to get some exercise.” 

There was no arguing with Sportacus, he had to play. “Robbie, you're on my team!” said Stephanie 

“You want me on your team, Stephanie?” Robbie took it upon himself to learn all the kids’ names to avoid looking like a jerk.

“Ya! Trixie you're on my team too. Sportacus, Ziggy, Stingy, and Pixel can be a team of four.”

“Ok,” said Robbie feeling loved.

With the teams set, the game was on. Despite hating sports, Robbie was aware of the rules of soccer. The ball was placed in the middle of the field where Stephanie and Stingy were ready to start the game. Stingy was able to kick the ball first and pass it to pixel who fired the ball toward the goal. The ball went over Trixie’s head and into the goal. “You got it next time, Trixie!” yelled Stephanie toward her disappointed friend. Stephanie's positivity was overwhelming to Robbie. It made him feel happier as well.

Stephanie turned to her villain teammate and said, “Robbie, it’s your turn to start the play.” Robbie slowly walked up to the ball and faced Pixel. The tall man’s long legs were able to kick the ball away from the computer genius. Stephanie received the ball, but Sportacus was blocking her shot of the goal. Sportacus always played easy with the kids, so Stephanie was able to get past him and score. The game continued as Robbie was surprisingly able to keep going. Maybe it was all of that sports candy that Sportacus force fed him that were paying off. 

The score was tied 3 to 3 as Sportacus and Robbie faced each other for the finale play. Sportacus grabbed the ball first and kicked to ziggy who ran toward the goal. Stephanie however, was quick to stop him, and stole the ball. She kicked the ball to Robbie. “You can do it, Robbie Rotten!” Yelled Stephanie. With all of energy Robbie ran to the opposite team’s goal, but Sportacus stood in the way again. With a sharp movement, Robbie was able to fake out the sports elf and score the winning goal. Frozen, the villain could barely believe he just scored. All of the kids, even on the other team, applauded and congratulated Robbie for getting past sportacus. “Well done, Robbie!” said Sportacus giving him a big hug.

After the game, Robbie headed towards his lair, alone. He had been away for a month, after all. He heard little footsteps running up behind him. “Robbie, wait up. I’ve gotta tell you something,” said Stephanie with an excited face. 

“What is it?”

Stephanie gave Robbie an affectionate hug. It almost felt like a Sportacus hug.

“I just wanted to say, I’m happy your home. I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.”


End file.
